


Unbridled Passion

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Prompt: “Well, now I’m all wet.”
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Unbridled Passion

“What’s next?”   
“Cheese,” Beel replied, his hungry eyes fixed on the sandwiches on the kitchen counter.   
“Alright.” You went over to the fridge, opened the door, and took out the cheese. “How many slices?”   
“Four for me, please,” he said, his gaze never leaving the tasty, white bread.   
You shook your head and smiled as you placed the slices on the sandwiches.   
“There. You want milk with that?”   
“Mmhhmm,” mumbled Beel as he grabbed his sandwich and took a big bite.   
You shook your head anew. He was incorrigible. Opening the fridge again, you grabbed the milk and poured it into two glasses. You handed one over to Beel, and he grabbed it so quickly he spilled it all over your chest!   
“Beel!” you squealed and looked dejectedly down on your t-shirt. “Well, now I’m all wet.” You looked up at Beel and found him with his mouth agape staring at your chest.   
The moment Beel spilled his milk, he muttered a quiet “dammit,” then his eyes fell upon your t-shirt, and he could clearly see you weren’t wearing a bra. His mouth fell open, his dick twitching as arousal flared up inside him. The wet t-shirt clung around the roundness of your breasts, the coldness of the milk making your nipples hard and poking out against the fabric. He had seen and touched your tits a thousand times, but he couldn’t stop staring at them now. Somehow, they looked more erotic this way.   
“Beel?” You studied your demon boyfriend with a quizzical gaze, and then you looked down on what he was staring.   
Oh…  
Blushing, you looked up at Beel again, met his purple-pink eyes that stared back at you with wild lust.   
“Come,” he mumbled, grabbed your hand, and dragged you through the corridors to his room. All you could do was try not and trip as you followed his pace. Once inside Beel’s room, the avatar of gluttony pushed you roughly against the wall.   
“Beel!” you gasped, then smirked as you looked up at the tall demon. “So impatient.”   
“It’s all your fault, looking so damn tempting,” Beel muttered and slammed his lips against yours. You gasped, moaned as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Lips and tongues played eagerly as your hands roamed each other’s bodies until Beel stumbled against the bed and fell down onto the mattress with you on top of him.   
“I want you to ride me,” Beel rasped, staring up at you with desire swirling in his pinkish eyes.  
Biting your lip, you climbed off of him and started to take off your jeans while Beel lifted his hips and eagerly pushed down his pants and underwear. Jeans, shoes, and panties off, you began to pull up your t-shirt.  
“No. Leave it on,” Beel growled, and you stopped your movements, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. The demon gave you a firm gaze, but couldn’t hide the tint of pink on his cheeks as he spoke. “I wanna see how your tits bounce in that wet t-shirt when you ride me.”   
Your eyes widened at Beel’s words, and then you gave him a smug grin.  
“Such a naughty demon,” you teased as you crawled on top of him, wrapped your hand around his cock, and lowered yourself onto him, both of you moaning at the contact as his thick length filled you up.   
Beel groaned and grabbed your hips, guiding you up and down as you started riding him in a slow, leisures pace. His gaze was fixed on your tits, watching them bounce with the wet t-shirt sticking to their round shape. Fuck, did you even know how sexy you looked right now? Beel clenched his jaw as pleasure built up inside of him, and he knew he was about to lose control.   
Eyes half-closed with pleasure, you looked down at the ginger-haired demon below you, smirked when you saw the familiar wildness flare up in his eyes. He was on the edge of losing control, and soon he would give you all of his untamed desire. Picking up your pace, you sat crouched over him, sliding your wet cunt up and down his shaft while watching the changing expression on the demon’s face.   
Soon…soon…almost there…  
Fuck!...Beel watched your bouncing tits and his cock moving in and out between your slick pussy lips. It was too much…he could feel his full demon form emerge…too fucking much…  
“Aaahhh!!” Beel growled desperately and transformed underneath you, instantly digging his nails into your ass and holding you still as he started slamming his hips up against you, pounding your pussy with his greedy cock.   
“Oh, fuck! Oh yes! Yes! Yes!” you gasped, moaned, screamed with pleasure as you looked down at Beel's cock, ravaging your pussy. Again and again, he rammed all his full length inside you, building up a clenching pleasure in your core as his cock hit that sweet spot deep inside you.   
“That’s it,” Beel grunted through panting breaths, seeing the pleasured expression on your face. “Come for me, little human.”  
“Oh, Beel!!!” you cried out as Beel quickened the pace. A wave of pleasure took possession over your body, and you came clenching around his cock, legs shaking as your orgasm rippled through your core.   
Beel let out a guttural growl as your tight, little pussy clamped down on him, and he slammed his cock into you a final time, spurting his cum deep inside your fluttering womb.   
“Oh, God,” you gasped and collapsed on Beel’s chest. “That was amazing.”   
Beel chuckled, his full demon form disappearing as he wrapped his arms you and kissed your forehead.   
“I love you, y/n,” he purred into your hair and gently ran his fingers up and down your back.   
Warmth filled your heart, and you hugged him tighter, pressing your cheek into his chest as you sighed happily.   
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please give it a kudos and consider giving me a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you! ( ^-^)/♡


End file.
